


Long Year, huh?

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Tecno's first day at school, and he's seated right next to Dream. When they begin taking notes, he sees Dream pull out a fidget cube to help his ADHD, while Techno is distracted by it. When they confront the teacher, she's no help.Dream and Techno's ADHD clash.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 472
Collections: Anonymous





	Long Year, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> based on an irl story el oh el
> 
> also! please give criticism! I basically speedran this, and I adore writing but I admit I'm not the best at it.

Technoblade was looking at his schedule, trying to find where on earth his classroom was. Sure, there were teachers standing out in the hall, but like hell he was going to approach someone and have the audacity to fuckin’ talk to them. 

After finally finding the right hallway (seriously-- what the hell is the difference between 2A and A2?), he reaches his beloved English Class staring Mrs. Morgan. Mrs. Morgan, who appears to be very old and very pale, is standing next to her door handing out papers to her students. When he approached her, she seemed to eye his medium-length pink hair and particularly semi-formal outfit. 

“Erm, is this Mrs. Morgan’s class?” he had to squint at his paper, “uhh room 286b, ancient literature?” 

“Why yes it is!” and oh god, she was overly peppy. “Take this seating chart and find your seat!” 

He took the paper, albeit grumply. He did not like seating charts at all, they just forced you to interact whether they were annoying or not, and just put you into a really awkward position where it felt like you had to become friends with whoevers at your desk. 

He walked into the class, and looked at the layout of the class. The desks were big enough to fit two people, and they were pushed up together so the rows held 4 people on each side, facing a whiteboard. He looks to see where he’s seated, and he’s placed in the 3d row towards the middle next to some nerd named Dream. At least he's seated perfectly positioned in case he needed to make an epic escape route. 

As Techno approaches his seat, he sees that his neighbor had arrived first. It makes sense, only because there is a great chance that he’s been here 3 years prior to him, so he would know the layout better (he would later learn that this is false, and he too just moved here). He noticed that the boy wasn’t as dressed up as him, but still had on a decently nice pine-green crewneck (that was a little oversized but he didn’t mind) and some loose black jeans.

“Umm, are ya Dream?” he asked, voice dripped in awkwardness. Cringe.

Techno noticed how Dream perked up at his name, almost like a golden retriever.

“Oh! Yeah- yes I’m Dream. I’m assuming your Technoblade-- wait that wouldn’t make sense if you weren't Technoblade because why else would you ask? WAIT if your name is Technoblade and my name is Dream then we’re weird name buddies! Hi new buddy!” and holy cow-- Technoblade doesn’t know how much a person can hold so much hyperactivity. 

“... ok then. I’ll just take a seat and we can ignore our vastly different energies we bring and just wait for the bell to ring.”

“Okie dokie loki!” Dream said in such a cheerful voice that Techno was afraid of getting a cavity. 

Dream continued to doodle, in his notebook while Techno sat his binder down and started organizing it. It was pointless, organizing his boider, only because he knew that in a week tops that it’ll continue to be the chaotic mess that it inevitably turns out to be. 

When the bell rang, Mrs. Morgan swiftly walked it, head held high, and started writing the basic curriculum and syllabus of this semester's notes. As Techno was writing down, he noticed the other boy reach into his jean pocket and pulled out a little fidget cube, and started thumbing at the joystick.

“He, umm, do you mind putin’ that away? It’s really distractin’…” He felt a little guilty when he saw Dream’s face fall, but he knew it would be better for his education in the long run. 

“I’m sorry, really I am, but I have ADHD so if I don’t do something with my hands my mind will wander off. Once again, really sorry!” And when Techno heard that sentence, he groaned and ran his hands down his face, clearly frustrated. 

Once again guilt over rode him when the blond’s eyebrows furrowed, seemingly trying to work out what caused the reaction. 

“‘M sorry, It's just that..” He trained off, trying to find the right way to word this, “it's that I too have ADHD, so your fidgetin’ makes MY mind wonder.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, sorry.” he let out a mumble.

“Nono, it's fine. Um, so this-so this isn’t gonna work out, huh?”

“Surely not.”

All of a sudden, Mrs. Morgan is in front of their desk, sending a mean, scolding stare right their way.

“Are you two boys done? Do you want to share with the class, hmm?” 

“We’re sorry, but um, can-can we talk after class? It’s really really important!” Dream asked with a hint of desperation.

All Mr’s Morgan did was purse her lips and left with a “I’ll think about it.”

-

“So, you wanted to see me after class?” You would think she said that with the same prep from the beginning, but no. She looked bothered and a little annoyed at the situation as she flipped through her book, peering from her too thick glasses. 

“Yes! Thank you, so um,” Techno noticed how Dream seemed to talk with his whole body, throwing his hands and bobbing his head, “so we found something very interesting. So, I have ADHD which means sometimes in order for me to concentrate on note taking and homework I need to have this little dandy device.” He pulled out his fidget cube, which caused the teacher to look even more annoyed.

“And? I’m sorry, but what do you want me to do about it?”

“Well that's where I come in. You see, Mrs. Morgan, I too have ADHD, so when I see other people fidget my mind can’t help tunnel-visioning onto the movements. So it’s gonna be a major problem if we sit next together.” And Dream coulndt help but notice how Techno seemed laid back, slouching back a little, hands in his velvet red slacks, loose blaser framing him perfectly.

All she did was smile a sickening sweet smile - nothing like Dream’s. “Well, what do you want me to do about it? Since you both have ADHD, it would actually make more sense if you two stayed together! Two buddies helpin’ each other out! This doesn't seem like a serious problem, just focus. It's not that hard. Now, if you two don’t mind, I have seating charts to hand out. Now go to your second hour.” And she promptly stood up, grabbed her stack of paper, and left the room, leaving the dumbfounded boys at her desk. 

“Did that just-- was that an actual conversation that actually happened?” Dream uttered, still not processing the interaction. 

“I think so-- oh my god.” 

All Dream could do was sigh and turn to Techno, “So. This is gonna be a long year, huh?”


End file.
